Another
by kanon1010
Summary: Dalam berumah tangga itu memang seringkali ada masalah menghampiri. tetapi apa jadinya jika sebuah janji suci itu dikhianati begitu saja? sakit bukan rasanya...? kehadiran sosok ke tiga dan ke empat melingkupi kehidupannya. M for savety and for heavy theme and adult theme.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** **: fic ini mengandung typo dan miss typo yang masih berkeliaran dan juga terdapat BL (boys love) dengan para karakter yang (agak) OOC, menganut aliran ini mengandung unsur "lemon" yang tidak terlalu vulgar, dengan rating M untuk tema dewasa. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan segera anda tinggalkan dan tentu anda cukup pintar untuk membaca warning ini 'kan….? terima kasih.**

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir memasuki tahun ke 2 usia pernikahanku dengan seorang pria yang kucintai . Pasti kalian pikir itu belum terlalu lama. Memang usia pernikahan kami baru mau mencapai tahun ke dua, tetapi usia pacaran kami hampir mencapai 6 tahun.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Saat ini, aku Uzumaki Naruto atau namaku sekarang menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Telah menjadi seorang istri / suami dari Uchiha Sasuke. Heran? Kenapa aku menikahi seorang pria? Karena aku mengalami pelencengan seksual dan suamiku juga.

Orang tua kami tak menentang hubungan ini. Karena hubungan sesama jenis bukan lagi hal tabu untuk masyarakat negri HI, Pikiran kami sudah luas. Toh namanya juga cinta, tak mengenal gender.

Mungkin sekilas saja mengenai diriku dan suamiku itu, karena sebuah tepukan tangan di pundak membuyarkan lamunanku.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Kau sudah siap, _dobe_?" Suamiku Sasuke berdiri di belakangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah, iya aku sudah siap. Bagaimana penampilaku, _Teme_?" Tanyaku sambil merapihkan _tuxedo _hitam ini dan merapikan rambutku agar tak terlihat berdiri.

"Hn," hanya komentar singkat itu membuatku kecewa. Kalau saja dulu saat kita masih pacaran walaupun dia memang irit kata tetapi ia selalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan membuatku kesal tetapi setelah itu dia mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat pipiku merona. Tapi sekarang rasanya dia mulai agak,

_**Berubah…**_

* * *

_Kanon1010 proudly present…._

**_-Another-_**

* * *

**have a nice read **

**dozo….**

* * *

**FILE 1 :**

Sampailah kami di Balai Kota Konoha. Tempat dimana berlangsungnya sebuah acara yang di selenggarakan oleh salah seorang kerabat Sasuke, dan tumben-tumbennya dia mau datang ke acara pesta. Padahal yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke sangat anti dengan keramaian.

Begitu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang utama. Sepanjang jalan terbentang karpet merah yang sengaja dipasang untuk para tamu undangan. Terlihat berbagai macam orang dengan pakaian mewahnya berjalan bak artis hollywood yang sedang datang ke acara penghargaan oscar.

Beberapa pasang mata tertuju padaku dan Sasuke begitu kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju hall utama. Beberapa wanita berbisik-bisik membicarakan kami dan tak jarang juga para pria bertipe seme melirikku dengan penuh nafsu. Jika dulu hal ini terjadi, Sasuke akan segera mengenggam tanganku untuk membuktikan bahwa diriku sudah ada yang punya tapi sekarang, dia seakan-akan tak perduli dan tetap berjalan mengacuhkan semuanya.

"Aku kesana sebentar," ujarnya menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang sedang bercengkrama dan aku hanya menganggukan kepala mengiyakan.

Ku lihat Sasuke mulai berbaur dengar sekumpulan itu dan tampak dekat dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang, memiliki mata tak berpupil tetapi tak mengurangi ketampanan di wajahnya. Dan tak lama kemudian saat aku sedang mengambil minuman ringan, Sasuke dan pemuda itu menghampiriku.

"Dia rekan kerjaku, namanya Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke mengenalkan pemuda bernama Neji itu padaku.

"Hyuuga Neji, tapi kamu bisa panggil saya Neji saja," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kubalas dengan cengiran khasku.

"Naruto, Uchiha Naruto."

"Ehm..ehm..." suara dehaman Sasuke membuyarkan acara perkenalan kita. 'Apa Sasuke cemburu? Masa sih?'

"Neji akan menjadi rekan kerjaku nanti saat aku akan bertugas di Prancis," jelas Sasuke.

"Owh.. Kalau begitu, aku titip dia ya Neji-san," kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Jangan terlalu formal gitu, panggil Neji saja tak perlu embel-embel dan tenang saja Sasuke akan aman bersamaku." Senyum tipis terpancar dari wajah Neji.

"Heheh.. kalau gitu aku tenang, karena baru kali ini Sasuke punya partner dan cocok." ketawaku tulus dan dibalas senyuman dari Neji.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku belom bersiap-siap untuk besok." Sasuke menyela pembicaraanku dengan Neji. Ada benarnya juga sih, besok dia akan pergi ke Paris untuk menangani pekerjaannya disana dan bersama Neji dia akan berangkat.

"Kau yakin mau kembali sekarang? Baju-bajumu dan lainnya sudah disiapkan oleh Haku."

"Hn, masih ada file-file yang harus ku selesaikan sebelum berangkat. Sampai jumpa besok Neji."

"Neji, kami pulang dulu ya.. Jangan lupa mampir kalau sudah kembali dari Paris."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya," lalu aku dan Sasuke berjalan menuju keluar balai kota. Sempat sekilas berbalik kebelakang melihat Neji, tetapi ada yang aneh darinya. Sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat kuartikan dan sebuah firasat buruk menghampiri.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Keesokan harinya, pagi sekitar jam 8 waktu Konoha. Naruto mengantar kepergian Sasuke cuma sampai di depan pagar rumah. Sasuke bersikeras tidak ingin diantar ke bandara, karena katanya itu sangat merepotkan.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto pun pergi kerja ke sebuah percetakan. Karena pekerjaan Naruto adalah seorang editor sebuah majalah remaja ternama di Konoha. Dengan nama palsunya '**Kyuubi'**. Naruto terkenal sebagai editor yang bertangan dingin sehingga membuat _Konoha Runway_, nama majalahnya semakin melejit di pasaran anak muda yang sangat memperhatikan _life style_.

Hari-hari yang dilalui Naruto tanpa Sasuke nampak biasa saja. Sasuke hanya sekali menelponnya hanya mengabari kalau dia sudah sampai di Paris. Tetapi sudah 3 hari ia tak mengabari Naruto. Naruto yang mencoba menelpon ke hp nya malah tak ada balasan. Naruto berpikir positif kalau suaminya itu sedang sibuk, maklumlah ia adalah seorang arsitek terkenal. Tetapi sebagai seorang pendamping seumur hidupnya Sasuke dan orang yang mencintainya, ada rasa khawatir yang melanda perasaan Naruto dan itu terjadi semenjak Sasuke mendapat tawaran ke paris.

.

Hari pun berganti tanpa terasa. Ini sudah minggu ke 2 kepergian Sasuke. Hari-hari di lalui Naruto sama seperti biasanya. Bangun di pagi hari, menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dengan koran Konoha Post yang menjadi sumber informasinya. Saat siang hari ia mulai menyeleksi isi majalah yang sudah ditagih para redaktur.

Begitu senja tiba, ia mulai membereskan rumah. Makan pun tak teratur jika sang adik ipar Obito tidak mengingatkan ia untuk makan, maka ia tak akan makan. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang seakan-akan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri hingga lupa dengan seseorang yang menunggunya dengan cemas di Konoha.

**TING!.. **Terdengar sebuah email masuk dari kontak pesan Naruto. Ia pun membuka email tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat isi email tersebut.

Disana terpampang wajah yang tak asing baginya, wajah yang selalu dikhawatirkannya tiap hari, wajah yang selalu hadir dimana setiap ia berdoa agar orang itu selalu diberi kesehatan. Ya foto itu foto Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang dipelukoleh orang yang baru dia kenal, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ini pasti bohong!" Naruto berteriak tak percaya begitu melihat isi email yang berisikan foto mesra suaminya dan rekan kerjanya itu.

Mulut Naruto tetutup rapat tak kuasa menahan kekagetannya. Terutama salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan Sasuke tengah berciuman dengan Neji. Hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan ia menutup email tersebut. Ia melepaskan kacamata minusnya dan menutup matanya mencoba menghilangkan bayangan foto-foto itu, hingga tak terasa airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

.

* * *

**Prancis - paris, jam 21.00**

"Enghh...ah...ah..." terdengar suara erangan penuh hasrat dari sebuah kamar aparterment bernomor 1023. "Ahhh...lebih dalamm...engh."

Suara erangan yang berasal dari bibir seorang pemuda berambut raven, mengalun dengar kencang memenuhi kamar tersebut. Membuat sang pelaku yang satu lagi makin bertambah semangat.

"Sabar _my honey_... Engghh tubuhmu menjepitku dengan erat membuatku ah...sulit melepaskannya," ujar pemuda yang posisinya sekarang berada di atas pemuda berambut raven.

"Hn, cepetaann.. _oh man_! Besar banget," keluh si pemuda raven itu dengan wajah penuh peluh keringat dan memerah.

"Iya, iya tahan ya..."

"Ahh... Ah ah ah... Cepetan."

"Ahhhhhh~...enghhh sampai juga, _Nice game_ sayang," pemuda berambut coklat itu mengecup bibir si raven sekilas dan membiarkannya beristirahat "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi uke?"

"Hn, _not bad_," jawabnya singkat.

"Hahahha... Jika kau pilih mendingan jadi _seme_ atau _uke_?" Tanya si pemuda berambut coklat sambil memakai bajunya kembali.

"Hn."

"Ayolah jangan gunakan dua kata kebangganmu itu."

"Kalau bersama mu milih jadi uke, Kalau bersamanya aku pilih menjadi seme," jelas si pemuda raven sambil meminum segelas air putih, karena suaranya hampir habis karena kegiatan tadi.

"Jadi yang kamu pilih siapa?" Pertanyaan yang sempat membuat si raven terdiam hingga ia menjawab.

"Entahlah," jawaban yang membuat pemuda tak berpupil di sebelahnya tersenyum tanpa arti.

* * *

**Sebulan kemudian**

"_Tadaima_," ujar Sasuke begitu membuka pintu rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Naruto.

Hari ini tepat sebulan ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Prancis dan tanpa basa basi lagi, Sasuke langsung pulang kerumah. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit rindu dengan istri / suaminya tersebut. Tetapi yang di dapatinya begitu membuka pintu hanya sunyi yang menyambutnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Naruto dan mendapatinya sedang tertidur dengan posisi kepala di atas meja dan laptop yang masih menyala. Segera Sasuke mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutkan tubuh Naruto. Ia tak berani membangunkan istrinya tersebut, karena terlihat jelas wajah Naruto yang sangat lelah. Kemudian ia mematikan laptop tak lupa menyimpan data yang sedang dikerjakan Naruto sebelum dimatikan.

.

.

**-Naruto POV-**

"Enghh..." Erangku begitu terbangun dari tidur. Tak terasa pekerjaan kali ini sangat berat membuatku kurang tidur. Heh? Selimut? Siapa yang menyelimutiku? Apa hantu? _Oh man!_ Jangan sampai itu beneran makhluk tak bernyawa itu. Mana lagi sendirian di rumah.

Tak..tak..tring..prang..

Terdengar suara gaduh berasal dari arah dapur. Ada apa ya disana? Jangan-jangan maling! Dengan segera ku ambil tongkat baseball yang selalu ada diruanganku ini, dan akan kupakai jika saat seperti ini tiba.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap, aku masuk ke dalam dapur dan...

"Kau sudah bangun _dobe_?" su-su-suara itu, suara yang sudah lama tak kudengar suara dari seseorang yang menghianatiku dan suara yang kurindukan juga.

"Sa-sasuke? Kapan kamu kembali?" aku bingung harus berhadapan dengannya seperti apa. Bahkan hingga sekarang bayang-bayang foto itu masih menjadi mimpi burukku selama ini.

"Hn, sudah dari 3 jam yang lalu," jawabnya singkat dan masih dengan kegiatannya meletakan berbagai makanan di atas meja. "Kau belum makan kan? Makanlah kau tampak seperti kurang gizi."

Tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan aku hanya menuruti apa yang di katakannya. Bagaikan boneka sekarang aku duduk manis dengan sepiring nasi kare buatan suamiku. Tetapi ku tatap makanan tersebut dengan hampa tak ada niatan untuk memakannya, selera makan ku hilang sejak melihatnya lagi.

"Kenapa tak dimakan? Jangan katakan kau mau Ramen. Tidak akan kuberikan." Sasuke menatap ku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku tak lapar," jawabku dengan nada bicara yang dingin. Sungguh aku amat sangat enek melihatnya sekarang.

"Hn, kenapa kau jadi dingin begini? Kau marah?"

"Entahlah, aku mau kembali ke ruang kerja. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan," aku pun segera beranjak menjauhi dapur dan kembali ke ruang kerjaku. Tetapi sebuah tangan berkulit pucat dengan cepat mencegatku untuk pergi.

Tangan yang tak lain adalah tangan Sasuke, mengunci kedua tanganku dari belakang dan ia mulai memelukku dan menciumi pipiku.

"Mau kemana dobe? Apa kau tak rindu dengan suamimu ini, hn?" godanya sambil bibirnya berjalan mulai menyusuri leherku yang kebetulan aku memakai baju kaos tipis yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangku. Sayangnya se-mesum apapun dia mencoba menggoda tak akan mempan karena aku tak ada hasrat.

"Hentikan Sasuke, aku sedang tak ingin pekerjaanku numpuk."

"Hn, apa itu tugas seorang istri? Mengacuhkan sang suami?" Suaranya masih terlihat dibuat menggoda dan masih memelukku dari belakang tetapi tangannya mulai menyusup kedalam baju kaos ku dan ia berhasil menemukan apa yang ingin ditemukannya.

"Sekeras apapun kau menggodaku tak akan mempan Sasuke," kutepiskan kedua tangannya dari tubuhku dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam tanpa berkata sepatah apapun.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja, kusandarkan tubuhku di sofa dekat jendela. Sofa berwarna putih ini sengaja kuletakan dekat jendela agak aku bisa melihat pemandangan sekitar yang membuatku relax walaupun hanya sejenak.

Uchiha Sasuke, kuakui aku amat sangat merindukanmu aku rindu sentuhanmu. Tetapi setelah mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku membuatku merasa jijik pada dirimu. Apa kurang cukup dengan kehadiranku seorang? Jika begitu kenapa kau menikahiku Sasuke? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalaku, membuat kepala ini menjadi pusing hanya karena dirimu seorang.

**-End Naruto POV-**

**.**

BRAKKK!Pintu ruang kerja Naruto dibuka secara kasar oleh Sasuke. Menampakan wajahnya yang menahan amarah.

"Bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan perlahan Sasuke? Kau bisa membuat pintunya rusak," ucap Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya tanpa memandang langsung ke pelakunya.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menarik sebelah alisnya, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya langsung ke topik permasalahan yang sedang mereka alami.

"Hah? Ada apa? Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa maumu?" balas Naruto tak kalah dingin dengan Sasuke.

"Kau berubah Naruto, kau marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tatap mataku Uchiha Naruto!" dengan bentakan dan tatapan _death glare_ andalannya, Naruto tanpa ragu membalas tatapan yang tak pernah mempan pada dirinya.

"Sudah, sekarang mau mu apa Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kau berubah."

"Tidak."

"Hn."

"Perasaanmu saja 'Suke'." Naruto kembali menatap berkas-berkas pekerjaannya.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik _dobe_."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian," Sasuke melempar berkas-berkas itu dari hadapan Naruto yang dibalas tatapan kesal karena pekerjaan yang memakan waktu seminggu tanpa tidur malah dibuang dengan mudahnya oleh Sasuke.

"APA-APAAN KAU TEME!" emosi Naruto tersulut.

"Hn."

"Baik kau mau tau apa yang membuatku seperti ini? Tunggu disini." Naruto bangun dari kursi kerjanya dan menuju ke sebuah laci kayu kecil berwarna coklat tua dan mengambil amplop yang terletak rapih di dalamnya. "Nih! Lihat sendiri UCHIHA." Naruto melempar amplop tersebut di atas meja kerjanya dan menunggu reaksi dari sang suami tercintanya itu.

Dengan tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sasuke segera mengambil amplop panjang berwarna putih itu dan melihat isinya. Setelah membuka isinya tampak jelas rawut wajah tampan itu berubah dengan keterkejutan, Naruto yang melihatnya dari sofa dekat jendela hanya tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi yang di tampilkan Sasuke.

"Da…,"

"Darimana aku dapat ini?" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan suara yang tak bisa terucapkan lagi dari bibir Sasuke. "Hanya ada orang yang baik hati mengirimi ini semua ke email ku. Hebat ya kau Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberi tepukan yang mengejek.

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua Naruto." Sasuke membuang foto-foto itu dari tangannya.

"Apa? Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Belum cukupkah diriku seorang Sasuke? Apa kau tau rasanya saat aku pertama mendapatkan gambar ini?" Naruto berbicara di hadapan Sasuke. Dapat Sasuke liat wajah Naruto yang menahan tangis dan pancaran mata birunya yang sedikit kelam.

"Sakit Sasuke, Sakit sekali. Tega-teganya kau berkhianat dibelakangku. Tak ada kabar darimu, bahkan kaupun terkesan menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini."

"Naruto."

"Hentikan! Panggil saja kekasihmu itu sepuasnya, jangan panggil namaku!" Naruto keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

"Silahkan saja kau pergi! Aku bosan denganmu!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah kencang, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi barang-barang yang terjatuh akibat lemparan Sasuke. Pertengkaran tersebut membuat kedua belah pihak tak ada saling bertegur sapa, bahkan mereka saling menghindari.

.

.

* * *

**...To be Continue…..**

* * *

.

.

A/n : hwaaa~ ini pertama kalinya kanon buat fic dengan rate M! dengan penuh perjuangan lahir batin membuat ini. karena ada beberapa yang req kanon buat fic M. lagipula M disini bukan hanya adegan lemon saja tapi kanon mengutamakan tema yang dewasa dan berat.

kanon gak janji buat update cepet ya~ maaf banget tapi akan kanon teruskan, jadi apakah fic ini pantas diteruskan atau tidak kanon serahkan saja pada kalian semua …..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**-Another-**

by: Kanon1010

* * *

.^^.

* * *

**FILE 2 …**

Semenjak pertengkaran hebat diantara keduannya, Sasuke dan Naruto tak saling bertegur sapa seperti biasa, palingan hanya sekedar kata-kata yang tak penting terlontar dari keduannya walaupun mereka berada di dalam satu rumah. Keduannya memang keras kepala, meskipun memang itu semua kesalahan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sama seperti pagi ini, Sasuke mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja teras belakang rumah, dengan laptop dan secangkir Lemon tea hangat menemani ia bekerja. Sedangkan Naruto nampak tak mau peduli juga dengan Sasuke yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi kerja.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto hanya berharap sedikit saja Sasuke mau meminta maaf atau memberikan penjelasan, tetapi memang Uchiha yang satu itu harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar mengatakan maaf.

**_Blam..!_**

Pintu depan ditutup dengan kencang secara sengaja oleh Sasuke dengan harapan si pirang yang asik memandangi laptopnya akan menolehkan pandangannya. Tetapi, Naruto tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Sasuke lebih baik melihat Naruto yang marah-marah dengan meledak daripada mendiamkannya dengan dingin seperti ini.

"Hah~…. memuakkan sekali melihat tingkahnya yang sok cari perhatian." ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan kacamatanya.

_**TRRRtttttt….trrrrtttt…..ddrrtttt…**_

Getaran di ponsel Naruto mengalihkan pikirannya mengenai Suaminya tersebut.

"Halo Chouji, ada apa?"

_("Bisakah kau ke kantor sekarang Naruto?") _ujar pemuda tambun di seberang sana.

"Ada apa?"

_("Medadak ada perubahan konsep untuk bulan depan, dan direktur menyuruh kita semua meeting sekarang juga.")_

"Baik, aku segera kesana."

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan gaya sedikit angkuh, memang namanya yang sudah tinggi tersebut membuat orang-orang segan padanya. Sejak dulu, jika dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan Naruto berubah 180 derajat menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Ia berjalan dengan menggunakan celana ¾ berwarna coklat dengan dipadu sepatu sneekers senada dengan jaketnya, lalu kaos V neck dengan luarnya ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna biru tua dan tak lupa kacamata berlensa coklat dengan merk _Channel_, menambah kesan kuat pada dirinya.

"Maaf terlambat," Naruto membuka pintu ruangan meeting _Konoha runway_ dan mengambil duduk disebelah gadis dengan rambut pink panjang lalu membuka kacamatanya.

"Naruto-kun! bagaimana ini, mendadak model untuk edisi bulan depan kecelakaan, padahal hanya dia saja yang cocok dengan konsep kali ini." seorang wanita berumur 30an dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail berjalan mondar mandir sambil sesekali mengacak poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah wajah cantiknya.

"Ganti model lain dengan konsep baru." jawab Naruto enteng seraya membuka tabletnya dengan tangan yang lincah mencari sesuatu.

"APA! kau kira itu gampang!" omel wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah direktur utama Konoha Runway, bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Tenang sudah kupikirkan konsep yang akan kupakai," kemudian Naruto membalikan tabletnya dan memperlihatkan foto sosok model yang terkenal tetapi tak seterkenal dulu. "Temari, model sosok yang memiliki karakter kuat dan juga wajah yang mencerminkan anak muda saat ini."

Panjang lebar Naruto menjelaskan konsepnya tersebut, sebagai seorang editor handal mengharuskannya memiliki paling tidak 3 konsep untuk setiap bulan, sehingga jika terjadi hal semacam ini ia sudah memiliki pegangan rencana lainnya.

"SETUJU!" teriak Ino karena merasa itu bukanlah konsep yang buruk. "Tayuya! segera cari dan hubungi manajemen dari Temari untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Chouji! katakan pada divisi Property agar menyiapkan bahan-bahan seusai konsep ini. dan Shino! carikan lokasi sekolah yang bisa kita pinjam untuk satu hari pemotretan ah tidak 2 hari. Ayo semua bekerjaaa.." Ino memberikan perintah kepada semuannya dan langsung dengan cepat mereka bekerja sesuai yang diperintahkan.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku, kalau ada yang sudah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya segera laporkan padaku."

Begitulah seorangUchiha Naruto sedang bekerja, kadang menunjukan sikap baik bak malaikat tapi disaat yang sama bisa menjadi iblis yang mengerikan.

Naruto baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya yang penuh dengan tempelan konsep-konsep serta foto-foto ketika bersama beberapa artis maupun model terkenal. Meskipun saat ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke bisa dikatakan tidak begitu baik, tetapi ia masih menempel fotonya bersama sang suami di meja kerjanya dekat dengan laptop kesayangannya.

_**tok…tok…**_

"Masuk."

"Maaf Naru-sama, saya Cuma mau melaporkan mengenai lokasi yang akan dilakukan untuk pemotretan." ujar Shino, pria yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam tersebut.

"Dimana?"

"Di Sunagakure, tepatnya di _Suna Senior highschool_."

.

* * *

Sepulang dari Kantor, Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tentu saja di kamar lain mengingat mereka sedang bertengkar dan Naruto insiatif sendiri untuk tidak sekamar dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dua hari setelah pertengkaran tersebut, Sasuke datang menghampiri Naruto mencoba meminta maaf lagi dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kamar Mereka.

Tetapi, Naruto sangat keras kepala dan hanya mengatakan untuk memberinya waktu untuk sendirian, oleh karena itu Sasuke membiarkan apa saja yang ingin Naruto lakukan dan ia pun juga melakukan apapun yang dinginkannya dan mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke saat melewati kamar Naruto dan berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar say hello. Kalau semua ini gak terjadi Naruto akan selalu bercerita apa yang dia alami di kantor.

"Iya."

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita besok per– ,"

"Maaf Sasuke, besok sampai 3 hari kedepan aku akan pergi." jawab Naruto seraya bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di kursi kerjanya.

"Kemana?"

"Sunagakure, ada pemotretan disana jadi bisakah kau keluar sekarang? aku mau mandi dan membereskan bawaan untuk besok." secara halus Naruto mengusir Sasuke, tetapi ketika kakinya hendak menginjak lantai kamar mandi Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

Tubuh tan tanpa atasan itu, ternyata cukup membuat Sasuke sejak tadi menelan ludah menahan hasrat rindu menyentuh tubuh mulus sang suami. Hingga secara refleks, ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Bila dibandingan dengan tubuh Neji, memang sangat terasa bedanya.

"Oy! apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! lepaskan!" Naruto memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke, tetapi tentu saja lebih kuat lagi kekuatan Sasuke.

"Aku rindu denganmu, apa kau tak rindu denganku Naru~" suara Sasuke dibuat seseduktif mungkin sambil tangannya bekerja mengelus-ngelus tubuh Naruto.

"Cih, puaskan saja dengan tubuh KE-KA-SIHmu itu saja tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Saya tidak berminat dengan anda." Naruto menekankan kata kekasih yang ditujukan untuk Neji. Meskipun begitu, tubuhnya yang telah lama tak disentuh memberikan reaksi lain yang berlawanan dengan rasionalnya.

"Hn? kekasih? siapa? kekasih abadiku hanya ada satu, dan dia sedang dalam pelukanku… hmm~" Sasuke mulai mengendus lengkungan leher Naruto.

Jika memang membandingkan tubuh Naruto dan Neji, Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto. Baginya manusia terbungkus tubuh tan itu sangat sexy dengan kulit eksotis hingga membuat siapapun mengakui tubuh mulusnya. Sedangkan Neji, Sasuke sebenarnya hanya mencoba bermain-main bagaimana jika ia memiliki seorang uke dan juga seorang seme.

Awal bermain-main itu akhirnya menjebaknya dalam jurang kenikmatan. Menjadi uke dari seorang Hyuuga Neji membuatnya ketagihan, meskipun Naruto juga pernah melayaninya tetapi sensasinya berbeda dengan dilayani oleh seseorang yang benar-benar berjiwa seme.

"Mulut buaya! lepas sekarang juga Uchiha Sasuke jika tidak lebih baik kita bercerai saja." ancam Naruto yang cukup sukses membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukan dan gerakan seduktifnya.

"Hn, tapi sebelum itu….." Sasuke menarik belakang leher Naruto dan mencium bibir mungil Naruto dengan sedikit melumat lalu dilepaskannya. "Masih tetap manis seperti biasa." seringainya lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Naruto menonjok dinding kamar mandi meluapkan kekesalanya kepada Sasuke.

"Teme sialan! dia kira dengan sentuhannya aku bisa luluh begitu saja, hn? dasar Teme!"

.

* * *

**-next day-**

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul 06:00 waktu Konoha, para crew Konoha Runway yang akan melakukan pemotretan di Sunagakure sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang taman kota. Mereka memilih janjian disana karena jaraknya memang di pusat kota dan bisa dijangkau dengan cepat.

"Semuanya sudah kumpul?" teriak Ino sang direktur yang memang suka terjun langsung kedalam lapangan, apalagi jika Naruto ikut serta membuatnya bertambah semangat melihat cara kerja anak buah kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah bos!" jawab chouji mewakili yang lain.

"Yosh! kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Ino masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam bis lalu diikuti yang lainnya. Semua peralatan pemotretan sudah ada di dalam van yang memang khusus dimiliki oleh kantor majalah ini.

Naruto yang memang tak biasa terbangun pagi, mulai memakai earphonenya dan menyalakan playlist lagu lalu tertidur. Ino yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mengacak surai pirang cerah tersebut.

.

.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya kantor kecil Sasuke yang terletak di sebelah barat Konoha. Sasuke sedang asik menggambar rancangan sebuah bangunan yang dipesan oleh seseorang untuk museum di London. Meskipun bangunan kantornya kecil, namun di dalamnya bergaya modern futuristik yang dirancang oleh Sasuke sendiri. Tentu saja untuk apa seorang arsitek mempunyai kantor besar, jika yang berkerja hanya ia seorang.

Ia ingat, ketika ia terbangun Naruto sudah tak ada di rumah dan mengiriminya pesan singkat yang mengatakan ia sudah berangkat dan sarapan ada di dalam lemari makan. Meskipun ia mereka sedang bertengkar, tetapi Naruto masih tak melepaskan tanggung jawabnya.

"Serius sekali," suara barito yang sangat khas mengalun di pendengaran Sasuke, tanpa menoleh ia juga tau suara siapa itu.

"Hn."

"Hey, ada apa denganmu Sasuke? tampaknya kau menghindariku. Sms dan telponku bahkan tak kau angkat, Ada apa?" Neji membalik tubuh Sasuke lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke dan membingkai wajah putih tersebut.

"Hn, tidak hanya saja moodku sedang buruk karena bertengkar dengan Naruto."

Neji lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan sekarang mengelusnya perlahan. "Jadi, dia sudah tau ya mengenai hubungan kita?"

"Hn,"

"Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke~" Neji mencium pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya lagi gak mood untuk bertemu Neji yang malah mengingatkannya akan ekpresi Naruto yang marah saat ia baru pulang dari Paris.

"Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku." Sasuke memberikan tatapan tak sukanya pada Neji, meskipun jauh dalam hatinya ia merindukan sentuhan dari Hyuuga sulung tersebut karena tak mendapatkan jatah dari Naruto.

Nejipun bangit dari tubuh Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya bergaya seperti tersangka yang ditangkap polisi. "Oke oke, aku bangun sekarang Sasuke," Neji kemudia bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dengan bibir di dekat telinga Sasuke. "Padahal aku sedang rindu dengan 'jepitanmu' itu sayang~"

Semburat merah di wajah Sasuke kelihatan jelas oleh Neji, hingga membuatnya tertawa perlahan. "Baiklah jika memang maumu seperti itu aku pergi dulu, nanti ku sms saja dan harus dibalas ya suke, jaa."

Sepeninggal Neji, Sasuke yang menahan diri sejak tadi terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dengan menahan rasa sesak dibawah tubuhnya.

"Neji sialan!"

.

.

**-Sunagakure, pukul 10:00-**

Naruto dan rombongan telah sampai di sebuah sekolah elit di Sunagakure. Mereka telah mendapatkan izin dari kepala sekola berserta pengurusnya mengenai pemotretan disana sebelum keberangkatan dilakukan. Para crew segera menurunkan barang-barang, mulai dari kostum, lighting, property dan lainnya.

"Selamat siang, saya Temari yang akan menjadi model hari ini." sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dikuncir 4 karena hasil karya hairstylist.

"Siang, saya Yamnaka Ino selaku direktur utama Konoha Runway dan ini Uchiha Naruto kepala editor kami." Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dan Naruto.

"Senang bisa bekerja dengan kalian, saya termasuk salah satu pembaca setia majalah kalian dan saya juga fans sekali dengan Naruto-san." Temari tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, dan tak perlu memakai suffix panggil saja saya Naruto." Naruto membalas senyuman Temari.

"Nona Temari, tuan muda Sabaku akan segera kemari." ucap seseorang yang berada disamping Temari dnegan sebuah buku agenda ditangannya.

"Saya permisi sebentar," pamit Temari dan mengajak asistennya berbicara ditempat lain.

Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat pekerjaan dari anak buahnya. Tak salah ia membawa orang-orang ini, karena mereka semua bekerja secara profesional dan cekatan.

"Naru-sama, apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Tayuya pada Naruto yang menatap ruang pemotretan dengan serius.

"Hummm, tidak semua pas kerja bagus Tayuya."

Tak lama kemudian pemotretan dilakukan. Dimulai dari Temari bergaya di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Intinya konsep kali ini menggambarkan seorang gadis yang baru mengikuti tahun ajaran baru di sekolah, mengingat sekarang musim masuk sekolah dan kuliah, Naruto hanya mengikuti apa yang terjadi sedang terjadi oleh para remaja.

Ia bersama Ino duduk mengawasi dari layar laptop yang menampilkan langsung hasil jepretan kamera sang fotografer.

"Konsepmu benar-benar kuacungi jempol Naru-kun." puji Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Hum, terima kasih sudah tugasku memberikan yang terbaik untuk majalah kita."

"Anak pintar, tak sia-sia juga kupekerjakan kau. ahhahah" tawa Ino dengan senang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"_Stop it Ino! I don't like that_." omel Naruto yang kesal rambutnya diacak-acak oleh orang yang dianggapnya kakak itu.

"_Fine, but next time I will do it again and again my lil brother_." senyum Ino tanpa rasa bersalah dan Naruto hanya membuang muka lalu beranjak berdiri. "Mau kemana?"

"Mengambil minuman dingin,"

Naruto berjalan menuju van untuk mengambil minuman dingin yang sengaja disediakan oleh crew untuk semuanya. Mengingat cuaca di Sunagakure sangat panas dan memang selalu panas sepertinya. Sekaleng jus jeruk menjadi pilihan Naruto, hingga sebuah tangan ikut mengambil minuman tapi bedanya tangan itu mengambil kopi dingin.

"Masih menjadi maniak jeruh heh, Naruto?" suara seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari tangan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ga-gaara?"

"Hai, apa kabar Naruto."

.

.

* * *

Ditinggal Naruto sehari, membuat rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha sepi sama seperti belum ada kedatangan Naruto. Hidup sendirian membuatnya teringat rasanya sendirian di mansion Uchiha. Ayahnya dan kakaknya Itachi sama-sama sibuk bekerja, sedangkan sang ibu sudah lama meninggal karena penyakit kanker. Membuat Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku SMP kesepian, hanya para pembantunya saja yang menemani di rumah.

Lalu munculah Naruto di saat Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di bangku SMA. Naruto bocah berisik, biang onar, dan bodoh itu membuat hari-hari Sasuke mulai berwarna. Hingga merka menjadi dekat dan meneruskan hubungan itu ke jenjang pernikahan.

Sasuke menghela napas seraya menaruh bingkai foto pernikahan mereka yang baru dilihatnya. Apa jadinya jika ayah dan kakaknya tau ia dan Naruto bertengkar? kedua Uchiha senior itu sangat menyayangi Naruto dibandingkan Sasuke. Karena kehangatan senyuman dan hati Naruto hingga berhasil mencairkan kedua Uchiha senior tersebut.

"Aaargggghhh sialan!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, ternyata tanpa Naruto dia merasa frustasi. Kemudian tangannya mengetik sebuah nomer yang dihapalnya. "Neji, kita ketemu ditempat biasa."

* * *

.

Saat ini Naruo dan Gaara sedang berbincang-bincang di sepanjang jalan kota Sunagakure. Pertemuan keduannya membuat merka membuat reunian kecil-kecilan. Gaara ternyata adalah adik dari Temari, dan juga teman Naruto waktu semasa kuliah, tetapi mendadak Gaara pindah ke luar negeri karena harus mengurus perusahaan keluargannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah kembali Gaara? sampai kapan disini?" tanya Naruto sambil sesekali memakan es krim yang berada ditangannya.

"Mungkin seterusnya, karena perusahaan disana sudah diurus oleh sepupuku, Sasori."

"Oh begitu, gak nyangka bisa ketemu disini sudah lama sekali ya."

"Huum, dan kau masih maniak jeruk Naruto? kudengar kau menikah dengan Uchiha itu, benarkah?" tanya Gaara menghentikan jalannya dan mengajak Naruto duduk di bawah pohon mapel.

"Ya begitulah,"

"Hm? apa dia semakin protektif?" tanya Gaara yang mulai penasaran dengan kehidupan juniornya itu.

"Justru sudah tidak Gaara, dia malah menghianatiku dengan cara berkencan dengan pria lain." rawut wajah Naruto seketika menjadi sendu. Gaara yang tak suka melihat rawut wajah itu meletakan kepala Naruto dibahunya.

"Ceraikan saja." jawab Gaara enteng.

"A-aku tidak bisa, aku masih sangat mencintainya Gaara."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berkencan." tawar Gaara pada Naruto yang langsung mebulatkan matanya lalu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa? kau gila Gaara, itu berarti aku sama saja dengannya! maaf Gaara aku tidak bisa."

"Kau tau Naruto, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu, lagipula untuk apa kau pertahankan perasaanmu pada orang seperti dia." Gaara mengajak Naruto duduk kembali.

"A-aku tidak bisa Gaara,"

"Bagaimana kita coba dulu bandingkan aku dengannya jika aku lebih baik darinya, aku siap menjadi simpananmu Naru." Gaara mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto.

Entah memang suasana medukung atau karena ia sudah lama tak merasakan kasih sayang dari Sasuke, Naruto malah menarik leher Gaara dan menciumnya sangat dalam. Dibalik mereka berdua sedang saling melumat satu sama lain, Gaara tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai seraya memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

.

.

Kedua insan tersebut sudah dibutakan oleh napsu, akal sehat mereka sudah terkalahkan oleh napsu yang menggelora. Mereka berdua sudah tak ingat akan pasangan satu sama lainnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto dan Gaara, Sasuke dan Nejipun asik bergumul kembali meluapkan apa yang Sasuke tahan sejak kemarin ia menggoda Naruto.

"Hah…hah…hah…. jadi kau menyerah dengannya Sasuke?" tanya pria dengan tubuh polos disamping Sasuke.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Tapi satu hal perlu kau tau Sasuke," ucap neji mengelus tubuh lengket Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku tak ikut campur jika kau bercerai dengan Naruto dan aku tak bisa menikah denganmu – arghhh pe…laann~" jawab Neji sambil menahan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat ssuatu dibawah sana dengan kecang.

"Hn, aku tau…"

.

.

Sudah lewat 2 hari kebersamaan Gaara dan Naruto. Selama itu, Gaara berlaku selayaknya kekasih dari pemuda pirang itu. Mengajaknya makan bersama dan berjalan-jalan seusai pemotretan dengan alasan pada Ino merka sedang melakukan reuni kecil-kecilan.

Sikap dan prilaku Gaara yang hampir mirip Sasuke, membuat Naruto terlena akan pesona seorang Sabaku Gaara. Senyuman dan tawa riang dari wajahnya yang sudah jarang terlihat, sekarang terlihat kembali saat Gaara mengajaknya ke game center. Gaara memang dulu menyukai juniornya itu tapi sayang, Uchiha Sasuke selalu berada disampingnya bagaikan bodyguard sang Uzumaki.

"Naru, bagaimana sekarang kita makan?" tawar Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto berdiri menatap langit senja di pelabuhan.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah sangaaat lapar Gaara." jawabnya dengan gaya memelas ala anak kecil.

"Hum." senyum Gaara sambile menggandeng tangan Naruto yang hangat.

Makan malam yang ditawarkan oleh Gaara hanya sebuah rumah makan pinggir pelabuhan dnegan macam-macam seafood di dalamnya. Tak mewah, tetapi tempat yang diberikan sangat nyaman membuat Naruto semakin terlena dengan Gaara. Sebotol red wine telah tersaji di atas meja, Gaara menuangkan dulu untuk Naruto lalu menuangkan ke dalam gelasnya sendiri.

"Kampaii…." seru Naruto. "Ah, wine ini sangat enak sekali. Seperti buatan dari perkebunan anggur tua di swiss tahun 1992." tebak naruto yang memang mengerti sedikit mengenai wine.

"Benar sekali, aku sengaja memesan ini akrena kau sangat suka ini." jawab Gaara disertai senyuma lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A-arigatou Gaara," Naruto menundukan kepalanya menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Entah efek alkohol dalam wine atau karena ucapan Gaara.

Setelah mencoba menetralkan wajahnya, tak lama kemudian sajian makanan khas laut diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan. Naruto makan dengan nikmat melupakan rasa sedihnya pada Sasuke, melupakan foto-foto Sasuke dan Neji. Ia serasa hidup melajang tanpa status menikah atau kekasih seseorang.

Seusai makan, Gaara mengantarkan Naruto ke hotelnya dan merebahkan tubuh Naruto yang sedang mabuk tersebut diatas ranjang lalu beranjak pergi. Tetapi lengannya ditarik oleh Naruto sehingga ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Naruto.

"Mau kemanaaa~~~?"tanya Naruto dengan kesadaran tak sepenuhnya.

"Naru, aku harus kembali."

"Jangaa~aann, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku kesepian, aku merasa dingin, aku butuh sentuuuhaann,…." ucapnya rancau sambil memeluk leher Gaara.

Gaara sedikit menarik bibirnya melihat kondisi Naruto yang sangat menggoda iman para seme. Tubuhnya terlentang di ranjang dnegan beberapa kancing terbuka memperlihatkan tubuh tan yang sexy itu ditambah wajah memerah dan tingkah seperti kucing manja. Tentu saja Gaara menyambut baik perlakuan Naruto.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang Naru-chan, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, dan aku akan menyentuhmu sama seperti yang kau mau. hmmmm~" Gaara mencium leher Naruto dan menhela naps hangatnya di tengkuk Naruto.

"Aaa~hh ge-lii~…." Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman yang malah membuat sesuatu dibawah sana saling bergesekan.

"Nakal sekali ya, mencoba menggodaku hm?" Gaara melanjutkan kerjanya menciumi tubuh Naruto dan membuka baju dan celana Naruo hingga tinggal boxernya saja.

"Aaaahhh~ jangan disana…aahmmm~" Naruto mendesah nikmat dengan perlakuan Gaara yang menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

Mendengar desahan sexy Naruto, Gaara semakin bersemangat. Kabut napsu dari keduanya sudah membutakan rasional satu sama lain. Gaara membuka baju dan celannya hingga kedua tubuh tersebut sudah sama seperti mereka dilahirkan.

Gaara terus memanjakan tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang tak sadar sedang berrbuat apa karena efek alkohol semakin agresif membalas sentuhan-sentuhan Gaara. Hingga pada puncaknya Gaara memlakukan penyatuhan dengan Naruto.

"Ahhghhhh…ce-cepatt~"

"Sebut nama- aahh~ ku Naru"

"Sasukee~ ahhh sukee~"

"Iya sayang, sebut terus namaku~" Gaara semakin memperdalam penyatuhan tersebut, tak perduli Naruto terus memanggil nama Sasuke. Hingga keduanya mencapai puncak dan terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

Matahari menembus tirai-tirai jendela kamar yang dihuni seorang Sabaku dan Uchiha. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, lalu seketika merasakan sakit di pinggulnya. Ketika ia membuka selimutnya ia kaget karena mendapati tubuhnya polos sama sekali dan ketika menoleh kesamping ia melihat sosok gaara yang sedang tertidur.

"Ga-Gaara? apa mungkin?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Ohayou_ Naru-chan."

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

.

**Note Kanon** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaa tidaaakkkkkk ampunin Kanon yang gak jago buat lemon. beneran deh, Kanon ga kuat bikin adegan lemon. untuk chap ini maaf kalo ada adegan NejiSasu lagi T^T karena demi mendukung cerita memang harus ada. dan gomen juga kalo ga hot ya.. mungkin ini satu-satunya fic ber-rate M yang kanon buat.

sekarang, untuk balasan review! sebelumnya makasih banget buat yang udah review, follow story, fav dan lainnya makasih buat apresiasi fic M pertama kanon, hontouni arigatou gozaimasu.

**It's Ryuu** : makasih udah review, tapi untuk menderita di akhir kanon belom bisa pastikan nih ahhahah XDD

**Nanao Yumi** : hwahaha Sasuke bikin kesel ya, seme yang menjadi uke juga hiihihi :p lempar aja mukanya itu yum, biar ga ganteng lagi *dijitak sasuke*. makasih udah revie dan baca ya ^^

**Miku In Hana** : makasih miku ^^, untuk endingnya belom kanon pastikan nih diikutin aja ya ceritannya.

**ScaleChestnut9558** : *ngumpet liat scale ngamuk* habis gimana donk, kanon suka liat Sasuke dibikin sebagai cowo kurang ajar. hihihihi :p makasih udah baca dan review ya scale ^^.. untuk aitakutte aitakutte gomen belom bisa di update, habisnya kanon lagi hilang feel untuk fic itu. rasanya ceritannya agak garing.

**AshuraDaiMaO**u : sumpah, tantangan darimu ini susah banget. susah dibagian lemonnya T0T… iya soalnya kanon ubah gaya penulisannya sedikit dari yang biasa. agak aneh ya? maksih udah baca + review ^^

**Hiro D Fullbuster** : maksih udah baca + review hiro ^^

**Izanami Kayo**: meskipun naruto itu uke, dia tetap seorang laki-laki 'kan, makanya kanon ga mau buat dia terlalu lemah. dan membuat pembaca kesal dnegan sasuke membuat kanon bahagia. hahahaha XDD makasih ya udah baca + review ^^

**XXX **: kalo suka baca fic kanon sudah pasti akan ada Gaara, karena Gaara salah satu fav karakter kanon. yang pasti sasuke tersiksa akan ada tapi ga sama kaya fic-fic kanon lain karena baik sasuke maupun naruto sama-sama kuat karakterknya disini. udah baca + review ya ^^

**GerhardGemi** : iya ini dilanjuti kok…cep cep jangan nangis yaa *pukpuk* pairingnya aja SasuNaru, masa endingnya bukan SasuNaru hiihihihi :p.. makasih ya udah baca + review ^^

**Rin Miharu-Uzu :** jangankan orang ketiga ini juga ada orang keempat lho~…mksh udah baca + review ya haru ^^

**Miki Hibiki** : tapi narunya juga seneng tuh selingkuh sama Gaara wkwkkw :p… makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Moodmaker** : siiip! makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Missyuuhi** : sabar … sabar…gpp kok luapkan saja semua unek-unekmu pada fic ku ini ^^…tenang aja ada si orang ke tiga dan keempat akan membuat SasuNaru terhambat hubungannya hiihihi :p makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Aretabelva** : sama-sama ^^ dan makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Zee Rasetsu** : wadoww gomen ne, kalo agak gimana sama NejiSasu (padahal kanon juga gitu) Cuma ada maksud tersendiri kenapa kanon pilih Neji. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Haruka Hayashibara** : yang ada GaaNaru ^^…masih tetap mau baca kan? makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Animea Lover Ya-ha** : hahahhahayoo nea yaoi itu seru lhoo *meracuni* hihiihi makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Wonder Blue** : yahh~ blue, kanons engaja bikin gini biar naru sama blue *ehhh* wjkwkwkwk :p. nah kalo Shika atau Sasori, ga masuk di orang keempat. soalnya ada maksud kanon masukin Gaara & Neji sebagai orang ketiga dan keempat mereka dan tenang aja naru tetap uke yang keren. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Uchiha Naruto-chan** : emang si sasuke itu baka! kurang apa coba si naru *author yang ngamuk gajelas sams ceritanya sendiri* ihiihihi. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Reita** : yang suka sama naru ada donk, tuh si orang keempat.

**Schein Mond** : jangan nangis duluuuu, nanti Naru ikutan sedih lhooo~… udah baca + review ya ^^

**OrangeCassie** : yoroshiku mo ^^/.. gomen ya kalo ada NejiSasu.. soalnya tokoh neji disini agak penting selain dia sebagai selingkuhan sasuke, ada sesuatu juga makanya kanon pake karakter dia..jadi sabar ya beberapa chapter mingkin sampe end Neji masih muncul baik sbg selingkuhan sasuke atau udah ga selingkuhan lagi., makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**: aaaaaaaaaaaa amponnnn Yanz T0T… ha-habis naeji disini agak penting, lagian bukan maksud kanon bikin naru menderita. setiap fic mengenai apa yang naruto rasain itu sebenarnya menggambarkan kondisi kanon. bisa dibilang penggambaran kanon ada di naruto. jadiii masih mau baca atau tidak nih? gomen soalnya untuk selanjutnya masih ada neji muncul T-T. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Cha, KACHA** : nah inii kanon suka, apapun pairingnya ending'a sasunaru.. bener nih kan mrk Cuma slight aja hihihi makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** : malaikat untuk naru'a adalah kanonnn *tring* +digampar+ hahahha XDD. yaahh~ masa dihantuin kanon takut nihhh, tapi tenang aja Naru ga menderita-menderita banget kok. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Kaito Mine** : kenapa Sasuke selingkuh? karena dia main-main aja tapi malah keenakan. bakal gimana hubungan SasuNaru? sepertinya akan tersendat-sendat. yang akan sasuke pilih? Naru donkkk. yang kirim foto ke Naru? rahasia.. ikiti terus lanjutannya makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Kamikanda Shizuku** : kanon kayanya emang lebih bisa bikin hurt daripada fluffy romance gitu..makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Melanimin** : siiiippp makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**guest ( yuuna yuki)** : maaf lama ya, kan kanon udah bilang ga bisa cepat. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Nanaki Kaizaki** : wah sankyuu… makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Widi Orihara** : ga asing gimana? kaya udah pernah baca? maaf ya klo ada kesamaan tapi kanon bener-bener ga nyontek kok T-T. aduh maaf juga klo vulgar, ini fic rate M kanon pertama, jadi masih liat cara-cara nulis lemon senpai-senpai yang ada. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Eng** : semoga setelah membaca fic ini jd minat dengan sasunaru. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

**Sasunaru's lover** : fic-fic ku ga discontinue kok, Cuma memang agak lama ngepublishnya. dan mudah-mudahan ga berlarut-larut cerita ini, kalo kelamaan malah bisa-bisa kaya sinetron. makasih udah baca + review ya ^^

.

hwahhh! thank you so much for a lot of review.. makasih udah megunjungi fic kanon ini… semoga masih pada mengikuti cerita ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ….~ ^^ +hug and kiss+

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**-Another-**

by: Kanon1010

.

.

**File 3 :**

"_Ohayou Naruto_…" Gaara menyapa Naruto dengan sedikit seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

Naruto shock melihat kondisi dimana ia seranjang dengan Gaara dan tubuh Gaara bagian atas yang tak tertutupi apapun. Untuk lebih memastikan lebih lanjut, Naruto menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan terlihat jelaslah bahwa ia polos tanpa satupun benda bernama baju melekat di tubuhnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU GAARA?!" tanya Naruto dengan emosi disertai napas yang memburu.

Sedangkan Gaara? ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan memajukan setengah tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. "Aku? kurasa pertanyaanmu salah, yang benar ki-ta Naruto." ucap Gaara dengan nada sura berat nan menggoda. Bukannya Naruto terpesona oleh suara Gaara yang bisa dibilang sexy itu ia justru semakin menarik selimut tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Untuk apa kau tutupi? bukankah aku sudah melihatnya semalam." Gaara bangkit dari ranjang dan mulai memakai pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Kau menjebakku Gaara! aku ini sudah menikah dan aku mencintai suamiku, meskipun ia telah berselingkuh di belakangku, aku tak akan mengkhianati sumpah yang telah ku ucapkan saat mengikrarkan hubungan tersebut." muka Naruto memerah menahan amarah pada Gaara yang dengan santainya menghisap rokok.

"Tapi, semalam kau sangat menikmatinya Na-ru-to."

Gaara yang dihadapan Naruto saat ini bukanlah Gaara yang ia kenal. Naruto yakin dia bukan Gaara, karena seorang Gaara tak akan menyakitinya dan Gaara yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang hangat bukan mengerikan seperti saat ini.

"Brengsek! kau bukan Gaara, sialan!" Naruto bergegas memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Gaara, tersenyum licik karena telah berhasil mendapatkan mangsanya.

..

…

Dengan penampilan yang agal acak-acakan karena tak sempat mandi, Naruto memasang tampang marah di dalam taksi. Saat ini ia sedang kembali menuju ke hotel tempat ia menginap bersama teman-teman kantornya, dalam hati ia mengutuk perbuatan Gaara padanya. Ia akui selama berjalan berdua sama Gaara ada sedikit percikan-percikan ketertarikan pada kawan lamanya itu, tapi hanya sedikit.

**drrrttddrrrttt….**

getaran ponsel Naruto, membuyarkan kekesalannya sejenak.

**from : Sasu-teme**

_**[ Kapan kau pulang Naru? tadi siang ayah dan Itachi mengabari bahwa lusa mereka akan mengunjungi kita. Kuharap sebelum mereka datang kita sudah meluruskan masalah diantara kita, kutunggu balasanmu. ]**_

Ternyata hanya pesan dari Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibu mertuannya akan menginap. Naruto sedikit menghela napas seakan-akan sedang menanggung beban berat karena Sasuke mau berbaikan dengannya lagi hanya karena orang tuannya dan kakaknya yang akan datang.

Yah, setidaknya Naruto lumayan senang jika mereka berbaikan lagi, dan juga ini kesempatan Naruto membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya lagi dan meningggalkan si Hyuuga itu.

Tangannya bergerak cepat mengetik balasan untuk suaminya yang jauh disana.

**to : Sasu-teme**

_**[ Nanti sore aku kembali, bisa kau jemput aku di kantor sekitar jam 8? ]**_

..

..

..

..

**Naruto POV**

Saat ini, aku sedang berada di dalam mobil suamiku. Tepat seperti pesan yang ku kirimkan padanya tadi siang, ia menjemputku di kantor jam 8. Perjalanan menuju rumah kami tak memakan waktu lama, tapi terasa sangat lama jika tak ada satu suarapun yang terucap dari bibir kita berdua.

Jika keheningan itu berasal dari Sasuke itu hal wajar, karena ia memang tipe orang irit bicara. Tetapi jika itu dari orang sepertiku mungkin beberapa orang menganggap ada yang aneh denganku, namun mau bagaimana lagi aku belum bisa menjadi diriku sendiri jika masih terbayang-bayang perselingkuhan suamiku dengan rekan kerjannya.

Eh, tunggu perselingkuhan? bukankah aku juga melakukannya dengan Gaara?

Tapi, itu tidak sengaja dan Gaaralah yang menjebakku. Apa itu bisa dikatakan bahwa aku sama saja seperti Sasuke?

Ah, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, terlalu banyak yang memenuhi kepalaku ini.

"Apa kau sakit Naru?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, mungkin ia melihatku yang sedang memijit keningku.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing saja."

"Hn." Hanya dua huruf dan itu mengembalikan keheningan seperti semula.

Sesampainya di kediaman kami, Sasuke membwakan barang-barangku sedangkan aku, begitu sampai di dalam kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Baru tiduran sebentar dan terdengar pintu ditutup oleh Sasuke, kantuk menyerang mataku hingga sulit untukku membukanya, yang ku tahu ada seseorang yang membawa tubuhku dan memindahkannya dari sofa yang keras ke tempat tidur yang nyaman. Sepertinya Sasuke yang melakukan hal itu.

"_Oyasumi Teme…."_

..

..

Pagi menjelang, atau bisa dibilang sudah hampir menjelang siang sebenarnya. Sinar cahaya matahari yang masuk menembus tirai jendela membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Saat mencoba merenggangkan tubuh, terasa ada sosok lain selain diriku berada di ranjang ini. Ketika kutolehkan kepala ke samping nampak Sasuke sedang tertidur dengan wajah polosnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, tentu saja aku tak berkerja hari ini karena kantor memberikan libur dua hari untukku dan yang lainnya. Kembali kurebahkan badanku dalam posisi menghadap samping berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sudah lama aku tak memandangi wajah tampannya itu. Kulit putihnya nampak lebih pucat dari biasannya, sebagian poni depannya menutupi wajahnya, tanganku gatal dan mulai bergerak menyingkar poni yang menghalangi wajah tampan itu.

Tak bosan aku memandangi wajahnya. Kalian boleh mengatakkan aku bodoh, idot, atau dobe seperti panggilan Sasuke padaku karena masih sangat mencintai pria dihadapanku meskipun ia telah menghancurkan hatiku dengan perselingkuhannya. Perlahan kutelusuri wajahnya dengan jari telunjukku, mulai dari kening, hidung, hingga berhenti di bibirnya.

"Sudah puas memandangi dan mengelus wajahku, hn?"

Sasuke membuka matanya tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget dan mengangkat jariku dari wajahnya, tetapi yang ada Sasuke malah menarik tubuhku dan memeluk serta membenamkan wajahnnya di pundakku.

"Aku rindu saat-saat kita seperti ini." ucapnya makin meneggelamkan kepalannya, aku hanya diam menikmati perlakuannya.

"Sa-sasuke…."

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu Naru? aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Neji, kau lebih berarti untukku. Aku hanya terbawa suasana saat itu."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, apa benar Sasuke sudah memutuskan tak ada hubungan lagi dengan Neji? bagaimana jika dia hanya berbohong?

"Kau melakukan ini karena besok ayah dan kakakmu akan kemari?" ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap mataku tajam.

"Aku serius Naru! aku ingin meyelamatkan pernikahan kita, bukan karena ayah atau kakak. Apa kau benar-benar sudah tak ada sedikitpun cinta padaku? apa tak ada lagi ruang kata maaf dariku?"

Tatapan itu, tatapan onyx yang sama ketika ia melamarku dulu, saat ia berbicara serius meminangku dihadapan kedua orang tuaku. Hah~ mungkin memang harus dimulai lagi dari awal tapi kali ini, akan kupastikan dia hanya mentapku seorang dan tak akan berpaling ke lain lagi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi dari awal, tetapi jika terulang lagi maaf Sasuke kita benar-benar harus mengakhirinya."

"Pegang ucapanku, _Arigatou Naru-dobeku_."

"Hn."

Kami mulai membangun lagi kehidupan kami yang sempat hancur, menguatkan pondasi saling percaya satu sama lain dengan tambahan kasih sayang dan cinta, serta membuang jauh-jauh kata terkutuk yang bernama selingkuh.

..

..

Pagi hari dimana ayah mertuaku dan kakak iparku akan datang, aku bersama Sasuke bersama-sama membersihkan kediaman kami. Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi.

"Naru-chaannn….~"teriak seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir seraya memelukku, pria tersebut tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Sasuke.

"Ka Itachi…, lalu pandangku beralih ke arah sosok pria dibelakang Itachi yaitu ayah mertuaku Fugaku. "Ayah…" pria tersebut hanya mengangguk menanggapi sapaanku.

"Ah, kakak kangen sekali padamu Naru-chan dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada didalam, ayo masuk biar barangnya kubawakan."

Seraya membawa bawaan mereka kedalam, mereka menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv. Setelah meletakkan bawaan mereka, aku beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Ayah, Ka itachi, ini silahkan diminum dulu." kuletakkan minuman tersebut di atas meja lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Baik kak, ayah dan kakak sendiri bagaimana? bagaimana keadaan ka Deidara?" tanyaku mengenai kabar istri kakak iparku yang katanya sedang mengandung anaknya 5 bulan.

"Baik-baik saja, kehamilannya juga lancar."

Hampir setengah hari kami mengobrol berbagai macam, meskipun hanya terdengar suaraku dan Itachi saja yang membisingkan ruangan tersebut, tetapi ayah dan Sasuke sesekali menanggapi pembicaraan kami dan walaupun wajah mereka berdua tetap datar tapi, nampak jelas bahwa Sasuke senang keluarganya datang berkunjung.

..

Tenang, bagaikan air mengalir. Setelah kepulangan ayah dan ka Itachi, aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan malam diluar. Celotehan-celotehan mulai kembali meluncur mulus dari bibirku, danSasuke tak terganggu akan hal tersebut justru ia mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan keberisikkanku.

"Ne teme, apa aku bisa mengandung seperti ka Dei ya?"

Sasuke membelakkan matanya dan segera minum untuk menetralisir detakan jantungnya.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?"

"Iya, aku mau sama seperti ka Dei yang bisa mengandung anak darimu. apa kau tak mau memiliki anak sendiri?" tanyaku dengan wajh polos.

"Bagaimana jika kita coba malam ini?" seringai nakal itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Cih, dasar mesum."

"Bukannya mesum, tapi cara satu-satunya membuat anak seperti itu bukankah kamu sendiri yang mau? lagipula sudah lama aku tak merasakan tubuhmu itu."

"Teme! ini tempat umum! jangan bicara aneh-aneh." wajahku sudah memerah sempurna mendengar perkataan mesumnya itu, tapi memang benar akupun sudah lama tak disentuh oleh Sasuke. Terakhir kali aku disentuh oleh…. ah sial! kenapa teringat malam nista bersama Gaara.

Tidak.. tidak… aku harus melupakannya, harus!

Tapi, kenapa ada firasat tak enak ya? seperti laut tenang sebelum badai datang. Tidak akan ada badai lagi, 'kan?...

..

..

**Ting tong… ting tong… ting tong…**

"Teme! tolong bukain pintu, aku sedang pakai baju nih!" teriakku dari dalam kamar. Setelah berpakaian dan keluar menghampiri suamiku yang duduk di sofa depan tv sambil memandangi sebuah undangan.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Anko, tante tetangga sebelah mengantarkan undangan."

"Undangan?"

"Hn, lihat saja sendiri." ia memberikan undangan tersebut padaku kemudian kembali melanjutkan membaca korannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hm…. Kita memliki tetangga baru, keluarga Hatake dan kita diundang ke acara penyambutannya di kediamannya yang di depang rumah tante Anko."

"Aku malas." belum kurayu dia untuk datang, ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah undangan tersebut.

"Ayolah teme~ jarang-jarang kita kedatangan tetangga baru."

"Besok aku kerja dobe," wajah datarnya membuatku ingin menariknya dan mengacak-ngacak seperti adonan.

"Aku juga kerja besok, ayolah~ sebentar saja hanya formalitas semata."

"Hn, baiklah tapi gak pake lama."

"Janji deh…" ku kecup pipi kanannya dan tampak rona merah di pipi pucat itu, membuatku tersenyum geli. "Arigatou."

..

..

Malam telah menjelang, di undangan terpampang jam acara adalah pukul 19.00 sedangkan saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 19.30. Aku dan Sasuke sengaja datang terlambat karena memperkirakan tamu sudah datang semua dan setelah beramah tamah sejenak kami akan pulang.

Kediaman Hatake, rumah nomer 12 tepat berada 3 rumah dari rumah kami yang bernomer 23. Begitu bel dibunyikan tampak seorang wanita dengan rambut pink pendek menyambut kami.

"Selamat malam, kami dari keluarga Uchiha yang di nomer 23, terima kasih atas undangannya dan maaf kami terlambat." ucapku seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa mari masuk err…-"

"Naruto, saya Uchiha Naruto dan ini suami saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namaku Hatake Rin, kamu Uchiha Naruto editor konoha runway?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terkejut dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala. Ia menjerit kegirangan dan menarik tanganku tetapi tangan sebelahku sudah digandeng oleh Sasuke.

Ia membawaku dan Sasuke kehadapan seorang pria dengan rambut silver dan mengenakan sebuah masker.

"Sayang, ini keluarga Uchiha yang itu Naruto dan suaminya Sasuke." ujar Rin memperkenalkan kami berdua. "Dia suamiku namanya Hatake Kakashi."

"Yo! salam kenal Uchiha-san." balasnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sebuah salam nonformal yang jarang kutemui.

"Ah, sayang, Uchiha Naruto ini editor di konoha runway lho, yang suka dibicarakan di majalah-majalah." cerita rin dengan antusias ke suaminya.

"Benarkah, wah anda orang hebat ternyata."

"Ah, tidak juga."

"Sudah-sudah ayo Uchiha-san silahkan nikmati hidangan yang ada." Rin mempersilahkan kami berdua menyantap hidangan yang tersedia.

Sasuke mengambil segelas jus tomat, dan aku mengambil jus jeruk. Sesekali nampak Sasuke sedang mengobrol bersama tuan Sarutobi Asuma yang tinggal tepat disamping sebelah kiri rumah kami, dan aku mengobrol bersama tante Anko dan ibu Kurenai disudut lain.

Sasuke menghampiriku dan mengajak ku pulang, mengingat besok kami akan berangkat pagi untuk bekerja.

"Ano.. Rin-san, Hatake-san kami mau ijin pamit duluan besok harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Ah, sayang sekali kalian sudah harus pulang. Tapi, terima kasih ya sudah mau mengunjungi kami…-" terdengar bunyi bel membuat ucapan Rin tertunda sejenak. "Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya saudara sepupuku dan kekasihnya datang."

Rin melesat pergi membukakan pintu, sedangkan aku dan Sasuke berpamitan dengan Kakashi.

"Nah, ini rumah kami.. sayang ini mereka sudah datang." ucap Rin seraya membawa kedua orang tersebut kehadapan Kakashi.

"Nah, Uchiha-san ini sepupuku Gaara bersama kekasihnya datang berkunjung sekalian ingin membeli rumah di dekat sini."

"Hay, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Naruto." ujar salah seorang dari pria itu.

Kepalaku dan Sasuke otomatis menoleh ke arah suara orang yang dimaksud, dan terlihat sangat jelas dua pria yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis kepada kami. Kedua pria yang tak kuharapkan kehadirannya kembali.

Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuuga Neji! mereka dua pria yang tak kuharapkan itu dan apa katai Rin-san mereka kekasih? merkea adalah sepasang KEKASIH!. Dapat kurasakan keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke juga melihat sosok Neji hadir kembali dihadapnnya.

Apa-apaan ini? kenapa mereka berdua berada disini? kenapa mereka mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih? apa ini badai yang dimaksud?

..

..

_**To Be Continue**_

..

..

* * *

a/n : hwooo apa ini chap terlalu pendek? sengaja, karena saat chapter depan baru dimulai lah konflik antara neji gaa dnegan sasunaru...

jadi, apa masih ada yang ingat sama fic kanon ini? kayanya fic kanon yang aitakutte aitakutte pada lupa nih.. huuhuh tp gak apa-apa kanon senang jika masih ada yang baca..

kanon mau ucapin makasih dulu sama yg review di chapter sebelumnya, dan maaf review kalian belum bisa kanon balas satu persatu dan menuliskan nama kalian, tapi beneran kanon sangat berterima kasih banget banget!

saa~ minna sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

+hug & kiss+


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**-Another- **by: Kanon1010

**File 4 :**

* * *

Sasuke POV

..

..

..

Tampak jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, kuhampiri Naruto yang sedang bercengkrama bersama keluarga Hatake. Aku mengingatkannya bahwa besok kita harus bekerja dan berangkat pagi. Jujur sebenarnya mau semalam apapun aku pasti akan bisa bangun pagi, hanya saja aku merasakan sesuatu tak menyenangkan akan terjadi.

"_Ano_~ Rin-san, Hatake-san kami mau ijin pamit duluan besok harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Ijin Naruto untuk kita berdua undur diri kepada suami–istri tersebut.

"Ah, sayang sekali kalian sudah harus pulang. Tapi, terima kasih ya sudah mau mengunjungi kami…-" Terdengar bunyi bel membuat ucapan Rin tertunda sejenak. "Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya saudara sepupuku dan kekasihnya datang."

Sementara Rin membukakan pintu yang katanya saudaranya datang aku berserta Naruto berpamitan pada Kakashi, walau sebenarnya Naruto yang mewakili diriku. Dari arah pintu masuk nampak selulet yang kuduga dua orang pria yang disambut oleh Rin. Dan ketika ia membawa kedua orang itu, wajah terkejut tak mampu ku hilangkan karena kedua orang itu adalah…

"Nah, Uchiha-san ini sepupuku Gaara bersama kekasihnya datang berkunjung katanya sekalian ingin membeli rumah di dekat sini."

"Hay, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Naruto." Ujar salah seorang dari pria itu.

Hyuuga Neji orang yang sudah kuputuskan hubungannya dariku demi Naruto, membawa seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dengan penampilan gothic, mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang KEKASIH!

Apa-apaan ini, apa maksud Neji sebenarnya. Kulihat tak jauh berbeda dengan reaksiku, Naruto lebih shock lagi dan ku arahkan pandangaku ke pemuda yang bernama Gaara tersebut yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang enatahlah sulit kujabarkan, yang pasti aku tak suka dengan tatapan itu.

"Naru, ayo kita pulang." kutarik tangan Naruto dan ia hanya mengikuti dalam diam.

Kejadian ini terlalu mendadak datangnya…..

..

..

* * *

…...

Ok, ini benar-benar kejadian yang tak terduga bahkan dibayanganku pun tak ada. Saat ini aku dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam kamar, kulihat ia tengah mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Aku tau bahwa ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, karena terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya yang tidak sejalan dengan kinerja otaknya.

**Grep….**

"Sa-sasuke?" Ia tersadar dari lamunanya yang bisa kupastikan apa yang tengah ia lamunkan. Ia kaget karena aku tiba-tiba memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hn, lupakan apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan." Balasku dengan posisi masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Ayolah, tak usah berbelit-belit atau berpura-pura tak mengerti seperti itu Naruto. Walau kau kupanggil dobe tapi aku tau kau tak sebodoh itu.

"Hn, kau tau maksudku dengan jelas," Kubalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan denganku. "Kau sendiri sudah melihat kalau Neji sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, jadi tak mungkin aku akan bersamanya lagi, mengerti."

Ku kecup pipinya tersebut dan ia mengganguk pertanda mengerti, tapi aku rasa masih ada yang ia pikirkan mengenai hal itu tapi apa? itu yang tak bisa kutebak, sepertinya ia memiliki sedikit rahasia yang tidak ku ketahui.

...

Sang mentari mulai menampakan tubuhnya yang terang benderang, membiaskan cahayanya melalui celah-celah tirai jendela hingga membangunkanku dari tidur yang bisa dikatakan tidak nyenyak.

Kulihat di sampingku Naruto masih tertidur menghadapku dengan wajah tenangnya, tunggu tenang? salah tampak bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari keningnya dan tampak ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Naru… Naruto bangun." Ku guncangkan tubuhnya dan astaga panas sekali. Aku tak tau apa yang membuatnya demam seperti ini, rasanya ia tak melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Ngh.. Suke..ah," Ia memegang kepalanya dan sedikit memijitnya.

"Pusing?" hanya mengangguk yang bisa ia lakukan.

Wajahnya memerah dengan tatapan sayu, lalu bibir yang biasanya berwarna pink tersebut tampak pucat, lalu peluh keringat membasahinya.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat hari ini, biar ku telpon Ino untuk mengabari bahwa kau tak masuk hari ini." Akupun meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kamar seraya menelpon Ino untuk mengabari keadaan Naruto.

Setelah itu aku meminta Haku, pelayan di kediaman ini untuk membuatkan bubur dan tak lupa dengan beberapa obat penurun demam. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30 Sh*t! aku terlambat, segera saja aku berpamitan pada Naruto dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa merawatnya dan ia pun tersenyum maklum.

...

Dalam waktu 30 menit, aku sampai di tempat kerja. Jika saja bukan karena permintaan mendesain bangunan penuh, maka aku mungkin saja bisa membolos sehari untuk menemani Naruto.

Perasaan khawatir itu datang lagi….

Bukan-bukan karena kejadian semalam, namun mengenai Naruto. Akibat perselingkuhanku dengan Neji membuatku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mengkhawatirkan sosoknya.

Hyuuga Neji, pria dengan penuh sejuta pesona itu berhasil mengacaukan hidupku, sebenarnya apa maunya itu? setelah kuputuskan hubungan dengannya, ia tiba-tiba muncul dengan menggandeng seseorang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Pria yang bisa kukatakan cukup tampan, namun firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia bukan pria sembarangan.

Nampak jelas dari tatapan mengerikannya yang justru terarah ke Naruto, apa mereka memiliki hubungan? tapi selama aku mengenal Naruto rasanya ia tak memiliki teman berambut merah, kecuali…

**Tok… tok …tok….**

"Hn, masuk." Cih, spekulasi semnetara harus kupedam karena ada yang mengacaukan disaat aku sedang berpikir mengenai ini semua.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Bagus! Si manusia sejuta pesona itu datang tentu saja aku tak bisa mengusirnya karena ia salah satu klien dan rekan kerjaku.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan wajah datar dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan kertas rancangan di mejaku saat ini.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Sasuke? meskipun kau yang telah memutuskan hubungan ini tapi aku masih rekan kerjamu dan aku kesini datang untuk mengambil rancangan yang kau janjikan tempo hari." Ujarnya santai dan duduk tepat dihadapanku.

Kuserahkan saja perkamen _blue print_ tersebut padanya. "Ambil dan pergilah sekarang juga."

Tanpa melihatpun aku merasa Neji menyeringai tanpa bisa aku tebak apa yang berada didalam pemikirannya.

"Apa kau sedang _badmood_ Sasuke? apa karena kau bertemu denganku semalam dan aku membawa seseorang yang kupanggil kekasih?"

_Tepat Sasaran._

"Dengar tuan Hyuuga, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Rencana apa? kau terlalu banyak menonton film detektif Sasuke, makanya pemikiranmu terlalu rumit." Neji tertawa kecil sambil menyederkan kembali tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Hn. Jika tak ada urusan lagi tolong anda segera keluar karena saya masih banyak pekerjaan." Usirku dengan sopan.

Neji berdiri dan membenarkan celananya dan kemeja coklat tersebut. "Ok, ok aku pergi sekarang, cuma ada yang ingin kuberitau. Apa kau percaya bahwa Naruto hanya setia padamu?" Ucapnya di telingaku lalu dengan nakal ia meniupkan napasnya di tengkukku.

Kudorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku sebelum aku kembali merasakan sensai yang telah lama tak keluar. "Maksudmu?"

"Hum, cari tau saja sendiri Sa-su-ke-_chan_."

Setelah mengucapkan itu ia keluar ruangan dengan tertawa kecil. Sial! apa maksud perkataan terakhirnya itu? kenapa dengan Naruto? semakin kuat firasatku bahwa Neji sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Dan akan aku temukan rencana busuknya itu!

..

..

* * *

…...

"Hiks…Hiks…hiks….."

Gumpalan selimut atau tepatnya Naruto berada di dalam selimut dengan menggulung tubuhnya nampak agak terisak. Aku tak tau kenapa ia menangis, baru saja kakiku melangkah masuk rumah setelah bekerja seharian, malah yang kudapati sekarang ia menangis. Saat kutanya ke Haku ia pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Perlahan aku mendekati ranjang dan membuka gulungan selimut tersebut dimana Naruto tampak meringkuk dnegan posisi sujud. "Sa-sas-sukeee….hiks..hiks…" Ia memelukku dan kembali menangis terisak-isak. Sungguh aku tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menangis seperti ini.

"Ada apa Naruto? kenapa kau menangis dobe?"

"Hiks..hiks…" ia terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain seakan-akan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "A-aku tadi tak sengaja menonton film seram dan ketakutan." jawabnya dengan menunduk.

"Kukira ada apa, bagaimana dengan demammu?" kusentuh keningnya dan nampak masih panas. "Obatmu sudah diminum?" Ia mengangguk lalu membaringkan lagi tubuhnya dengan posisi yang benar bukan seperti tadi. Lalu aku beranjak berdiri untuk melepas kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku, namun tangan Naruto yang panas menarik lenganku.

"Temani aku Sasuke…."

Kuacak-acak rambutnya tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya ingin mandi lalu setelah itu menemaninya tidur. Sepertinya Sakit membuat Naruto sedikit manja.

End Sasuke pov

..

..

* * *

...

Di lain tempat, di sebuah aparterment tingkat 11. Nampak Neji dan Gaara sedang asik berpesta wine, entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan yang sepertiya sangat membahagiakan.

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat tak suka ketika kau menyentuh selain diriku." Ujar Neji sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya dengan Gaara yang duduk disampingnya menatap dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah kau tak sebodoh si pirang itu 'kan?"

Gaara tertawa pelan dan mengecup bibir Neji singkat. "_Just kidding_. Tapi, kau tau dia benar-benar nikmat, tak salah aku menyukainya dari dulu." Gaara tertawa pelan lagi.

"Cih, jangan sampai kau lupa dengan tujuan kita Gaara sayang." tangan Neji yang nakal mulai masuk menjelajahi punggung mulus Gaara.

"Tenang saja, lagipula lebih lama dirimu yang menikmati tubuh Uchiha itu kau lebih nista Hyuuga." balas Gaara sarkatis.

"Hn, habis bagaimana ya? sama-sama enak sih."

Ucapan terakhir Neji membuat gelak tawa keduannya. Apa yang mereka rencanakan masihlah sangat abu-abu untuk diketahui, yang pasti rencana tersebut pasti bukanlah rencana yang baik.

…

…

* * *

….…

**Normal POV**

Ini sudah hari ke dua, deman Narutopun sudah menurun membuat Sasuke lebih lega melihat kondisi Naruto. Tapi, ia merasakan perubahan yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Meskipun demamnya berangsur baik, namun Sasuke merasa ada yang sedang dipendam oleh pasangannya tersebut.

Ia merasa bahwa Naruto menangis saat itu bukanlah karena nonton film seram atau apalah yang dijelaskannya, tapi seakan-akan ada yang ditutupinya. Bahkan tak jarang ia memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dengan gemetaran.

Tak tahan melihat sikap Naruto yang semakin tertutup Sasuke menghampiri suaminya tersebut yang sedang duduk melamun di balkon rumah mereka.

"Katakan! ada apa yang sebenarnya."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban. Namun Naruto hanya membalas dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Dobe! sampai kapan kau mau membohongiku? kau pikir aku tak tau kapan kau berbohong dan tidak."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke mengarahkannya agar duduk disampingnya, lalu setelah Sasuke duduk ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, percayalah padaku. Aku hanya merasa kesepian."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Huum, Teme bagaimana kalau kita berlibur?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sasuke dan memeluk erat lengan pria tersebut dan Sasuke membalas dengan mengelus-ngelus lengan Naruto. "Aku rasa terlalu banyak masalah dan aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiranku, bagaimana?"

"Tapi kerjaanku sedang banyak dobe, mau menunggu?"

"Baiklah tapi usahakan kau jangan pulang telat terus ya suke~."

Sasuke memandang Naruto bingung, kelihatannya semakin hari Naruto semakin manja dengannya dan seperti ketakutan jika Sasuke terlambat pulang.

"Tenang saja, sudah kukatakan bukan aku dan Neji telah selesai jangan khawatir."

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto, namun masih kelihatan jika Naruto tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya di pikiran Naruto saat ini?

"Aku berangkat." Naruto hanya melambai sambil berkata hati-hati kepada Sasuke. Jika Saja Sasuke kembali melihat kebelakang, mungkin ia bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang suram.

Bisa dibilang memang ada yang disembunyikan Naruto, dan ia takut jika sampai Sasuke mengetahuinya, maka hubungan yang baru kembali seperti semula ini akan hancur kembali..

* * *

….

_To Be Continue_

….

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

yo! minna-chan, masih ada yang ingat fic ini? lama ya? udah ga seru ya? hahaha kanon ngerti kok ^^, kalo ada yang masih mau baca kanon ucapkan terima kasih. meskipun gak ada yang baca fic ini akan tetap kanon tuntaskan sampai akhir.

kanon usahakan akan cepat updatenya, dan maaf kependekan (daripada ga update sama sekali).

ok minna! have a nice day… dan makasih yang udah fav + review di chapter sebelumnya *hugs*


End file.
